the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Also Exist
I Also Exist '''is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Tired of being a living prop, Lily decides to finally do more than baby things. Before resuming Do you have noticed the appearances of Lily in the real TLH show? Do you have also noticed that she had only three important appearences so far (2 on season 1 and 1 in season 2)? And even me, I tried to fix it giving her an episode or an important appeareance (help me to remember in the comments here below) in TNLH. Now I'm very confused with this. It's for that I will give this special episode to her. Special? Because TNLH celebrates ''ONE YEAR '''of having premiered in English. If I don't remember wrong, the last time Lily had an important role in TNLH was like 23 episodes ago. Well. How do I start...? Plot One day, the Loud family are going to travel around all America (it's the correct name for the continent), and they ask Clyde and Rusty (some time has passed when I use him) to sit Lily, because they don't want she to lose in the Amazonic forests. Once the Louds are gone, the first the guys do is feeding Lily. But the things don't always go right as one would expect, right? ((_8^(|)). Clyde wants Lily eat her pear-flavored baby food of Gerber, but Rusty insists in giving her some Takis, for introducing her to the hot-spice the earlier possible. Both start to argue, only for Lily to climb out her tall chair, got to the cupboard and have some bowls, later go to the fridge and get all the ingredients, mix all properly, and put it in the oven at 220º C. After a while the bell of the oven rings. Clyde and Rusty stop arguing and go to check what's in the oven. When they open it, both are amazed at seeing a juicy turkey of pre-thanksgiving, but the question is who cooked it. Both look at Lily, who had climbed up her chair gain. Still, they eat the turkey and they give a piece to Lily. The following it's sleep her a little. But Lily doesn't wants to sleep. Clyde tries to sing her nursery rhymes, but Rusty starts to play heavy metal to have Lily awake. In the while Clyde stops Rusty, Lily exists of her cradle, goes to Lincoln's room, it takes some comics with her, after she reads them goes back to her room, and pretends to be asleep. When the two boys return, Lily is (apparently) asleep. Both go to the living room to watch TV. When they go, Lily exits her cradle again and enters to the bathroom, because the turkey fell her somewhat heavy. She sits at the toilet, and does her priorities. When she ends, pulls the lever, and goes back to her room. Next it's time to play with Lily. Clyde starts to shake the rattle, but Rusty plugs a videogame, in the time Clyde joins him because he can't resist to one. While the two play, Lily escapes thru Charles' door, takes Rusty's skate, and goes to the cinema, and seeps at Coco from Pixar (this cinema already premiered it). She returns home two hours later. The boys didn't noticed her absence. The routine repeated for all a month. After that month, the Louds returned home, and thank the guys for sitted her, they say it wasn't a problem. When they go, Lily is sitted at the couch, and the next she does, even the family can't believe it: She takes the TV controller, configures the sound and the image that wasn't sharp. Later goes to the garage and inflates Vanzilla's tires, goes back to the kitchen, and prepares a dinner for all the family. When she ends, the family suspects Lily's not a common baby. But we're still missing something. The reveal (insert dramatic music here). Even TNLH occurs two years later than TLH, Lily hasn't said a single word in that time. The reason, Lily was born without vocal chords, and the parents tried to hide that. How she will communicate when older, not idea. Trivia * This episode premiered a year and a day later after the first episode of the series premiered in English. * This is the third episode where Lily gets an important role. The other two are [[Locked In|''Locked In]]'' and [[Lily's Day Out|''Lily's Day Out]]. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Vhs